Ghosts of Kakariko: Revised
by Gedaemon
Summary: As Link explores Kakariko cemetery he encounters echos of the past. A revision of my previous short story for Halloween.


Ghosts of Kakariko

Kakariko Graveyard was one of the most off-putting places Link had ever been. It wasn't terrifying like the inside of the Deku tree. After all, that place had been infested with monsters, but as Link looked over the graves lit by the setting sun he couldn't help but feel he wasn't wanted there. The further he moved toward the back of the cemetery the more he felt it. It felt similar to the dreams he had back in the forest. It felt dark, contaminated.

The cemetery was also one of the oddest places Link had ever been. Even the idea of a cemetery seemed strange to him, but the role this placed played in the life of the village was just bizarre. The cemetery was a cause of constant talk in the village. All the residences of Kakariko seemed to agree the place was haunted, but they did nothing about it. No priest tried to exorcise the place nor did any soldiers seek to slay the phantoms. They seemed content to let the dead wonder the grave yard every night. Some, looking for a thrill, even seemed to seek them out.

Link hadn't been out of the forest for more than a month, and knew very little of the ways of the world. The Deku Tree had taught the Kokiri a few things, but these were just tales to the children of the forest. Still, Link had learned enough to know how dangerous wondering spirits were, and he knew that there were people who specialized in vanquishing ghosts and the like.

When Kokiri died they simply faded away, rejoining the energies of the forest that the Deku tree created them from. However it was said occasionally a Hylian would wonder into the forest and stumble upon the village. The Forbidden Woods they had to cross to reach the village were cursed, and even if the people made it to the village they invariably died. The Deku tree and his Kokiri children were very aware of the undead Stalfos who wondered the woods, so any Hylians who died there were buried in a sacred spot near the village. The Deku Tree taught that their souls would rest in that place and they would not wonder the forest or terrorize the forest children as undead abominations.

Near the back of the cemetery was section set aside for the royal family and their most important vassals. Looking at the huge stone that marked the royal grave Link couldn't help but think of the princess he met at the castle. Zelda was her name. Despite only meeting her that one time and despite having nothing in common, both of them had instantly felt a connection to each other. If he had the choice he might have stayed with her rather than choosing to wonder Hyrule looking for magic stones, but fate closed that option to him. Thinking that Zelda's family buried their dead in such an evil place was quite unsettling to him. There was an evil aura around the place, but it wasn't coming from the grave. No, it came from deep in the rock behind the monument. Link began to approach the rock face when he heard a strange sound behind him.

Link turned, drawing his sword just in time to see a flaming lantern coming at his head. Rolling out of the way and righting himself, Link saw a ghost carrying a lantern.

"That's a Poe!' Navi exclaimed. "Don't look right at it or it will disappear!"

Sure enough the ghost vanished. Link only heard the sound of the specter approaching him, but the light of the lantern was still visible. Seeing the flame spin and come straight at him, Link jumped again, avoiding the flaming lantern. When he got back up Link could once again see the ghost. Not wanting it to vanish he kept averting his gaze but always kept the ghost in the corner of his eye. The ghost once again charged Link with his lantern. Link sidestepped and slashed at the ghost with his sword.

With a shriek the ghost evaporated and its lantern dropped to the ground with a clank. Having hit the ground the sturdy looking lantern nevertheless shattered into pieces.

Link thought the ghost was defeated but to his surprise a small apparition remained on the ground where the lantern broke. Cautiously he approached it. It looked like a small orb flowing above the ground.

"What is it?" Link asked; turning to Navi.

"Ahem," The orb said. "I would ask you not address me as 'it'".

Link turned in surprise.

"My name is Flat of the Composer Brothers, and I am an eternal servant of the Royal family."

Link frowned. "Then why did you attack me?"

"Forgive me lad, but my role now is to protect the mystic secrets hidden in this tomb. I felt a strange power coming from you and rose to make sure the secrets were not disturbed."

"That's why I am here!" Link exclaimed. "Impa told me I could find something here that would help me."

The Ghost seemed surprised. "If Lady Impa led you here than listen well. My brother and I studied the magical melodies passed down by the Royal family. We believed that we could learn to control the flow of time. But as we were finishing our research a sorcerer named Ganondorf tried to steal our secrets and we died to protect them," he explained.

"Ganondorf!?" Link exclaimed. "I saw him at the castle! The Princess told me he's up to no-good."

"It's like I feared…" Flat whispered, "But if you are indeed a friend of her highness do you perhaps know the song of the royal family?"

Link nodded.

"Good! In front of the royal monument you will find the symbol of the Triforce. Stand on top of that symbol and play the royal melody and the Royal tomb will be opened to you.

"Before we died my brother and I hid the fruits of our research in the deepest chamber of the Royal tomb. With that power of yours I am sure you will be able to use it," The ghost explained.

Link looked around. "Why is the royal tomb in an evil place like this anyway?"

"Evil?" the spirit laughed, "You have the gift but you're still quite young, aren't you?"

Linked frowned and quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"This place is sacred to the dead, and the darkness of the otherworld," Flat explained. "In the hill behind us is the shadow temple; a place built by the ancients to house the energies of the dead. It is not a place for the living such as you, but it is far from evil."

"But isn't death bad?" Link said, giving the ghost a confused but serious look.

"From your perspective perhaps," the ghost conceded. "But it's part of the order the goddesses ordained. Perhaps someday you'll understand."

Link tilted his head. He did not understand. Death was the end so you had to fight it. You fight evil things. It seemed straight forward to him. But here was a ghost saying it wasn't. It was a bit confusing.

"I have little time left on this plane so I must be quick. Be cautious. Strong magics protect the Royal tomb and its secrets. They may not be evil, but they will be quite dangerous to you," Flat said, warning him

Link nodded. Danger was something he could understand.

"Now I must bid thee goodbye. I wish you luck," Flat said as he vanished.

Link wasted no time, walking over to the Triforce and opening the tomb, much to Navi's protests.

"It's getting dark Link, why don't we wait till morning?" The fairy complained.

"What differences will that make underground?" Link asked as he climbed down the small opening into the tomb.

"Ghosts are definitely more active at night Link!" Navi argued while haplessly following along. After a month journeying with the boy Navi learned caution was not Link's strong suit.

"It will be fine!" Link said; looking around the room he had entered.

The room was dark, lit only by the light Navi gave off. It appeared to a ritual chamber of some kind. though Link was not exactly familiar with Hylian funeral rites. There was a slab of rock in the center of the room, and on all sides there were bared doors.

"That must be where they lay the body in state for the funeral." Navi explained. "Those bared doors probably lead to individual graves.

Link nodded, pulling on one of the bars. It wouldn't budge. The idea that bodies were left to decay in a place like this was still odd to Link. But if bodies didn't disappear like Kokiri then he supposed something like this was necessary.

Looking through the dark Link saw one unbarred door on a pedestal. With nowhere else to go Link decides that was as good an invitation as any.

Upon reaching the door, Link found that it too was locked, and with a far stronger mechanism than the others. At loss of what do to Link started feeling around the door in the dark. Brushing his hand over the door's relieve, his hand settled on a winged figure holding a sword. Immediately something perked Link's attention.

"That's the image of the goddess Hylia," Navi explained; noticing Link's interest.

Drawn to figure, Link touched the image again; it felt warm to his touch.

The goddess started glowing. Link instinctually backed away. But the relief continued to glow until Link heard a loud click from the door. Then the relief faded.

Cautiously Link approached the door.

"It's unlocked!" he said surprised.

"It must have been sealed with magic," Navi surmised. "How did you open it?"

"I don't know…" Link mumbled, before putting it out of his mind. If the door wanted to open for him then he would take it.

Entering the next chamber Link surveyed his surroundings. Unlike the last room, this one appeared dirty and unkempt. A few skeletons lay on the floor. Link wasn't sure it they were thieves who tried to break in or if the royal family didn't care where they put their bodies.

"Creepy," Navi said, looking at the corpses and flying over to one of the skeletons.

"This man's spirit is saying something." Navi flew around the skull. "He says: lurkers in the dark protect the tomb of the royal family."

"Lurkers in the dark?" Link questioned.

"I'm not sure but he might be referring to Redeads: reanimated corpses that prey on the living. If you hear their scream you'll be paralyzed."

"How do you fight something like that?" Link wondered.

"They're slow, and if they don't see you they don't scream," Navi said, instructing him.

Link nodded, once again unconcerned. If there was a way to win he was sure he could.

There were few doors in the chamber. Most of them were barred like the ones in the front room. Link assumed they led to more graves. But in the center of the room was a recess leading further down to an unbarred door.

Link approached the door, as before some magic kept it closed by touching the relief of Hylia opened it. Entering Link saw a room filled with pools of a green liquid. Through the dark he saw figures spread out on the floor around him. Link figured it was best to stay away from whatever they were. So instead of walking the paths he jumped over the pits of green goo. Two pits he jumped easily, on the third he missed the ledge and ended up getting some goo on his boots. It turned out the substance was acidic and nearly melted the boot's sole.

Looking at the damage, Link was distracted when a scream made him go stiff. Link tried to turn in the direction of the scream but was completely paralyzed.

"Struggle Link! As hard as you can!" Navi screamed.

Linked was inclined to take her advice. He tried as hard as he could to move anything. It seemed futile but after a few seconds he was able to turn just in time to see two hands grapping for him.

Surprised, Link ran toward and under the hands, scurrying between the creature's bony legs. The redead stumbled as he cleared its body and tried to turn, but Link slashed its ankles with his sword and the creature collapsed to the ground. Taking advantage of the redead's weakness, he drove his sword deep into the monster's back. With a gurgle the creature went limp.

Just when Link felt he was safe, he heard moaning all around him. Link began to look as Navi flew around frankly to figure out what was happening. It seemed the redeads had heard their friend and were now all heading straight for him; or as straight as the twisted pathway would let them.

"Run for it Link!" Navi urged, and for once Link agreed. With that paralyzing scream there was no way he could fight all of them.

Following Navi's advice Link ran for it, jumping over pits of acid and running around redeads when he could. When one of the screeched he thought he might be done for but it was too far away and he was only paralyzed for a moment. Once freed Link bolted for the door which was sealed with magic like those in the earlier rooms

"Shit." Link muttered a term he had heard in the Castle Town inn as he fumbled for the relief of Hylia. It seemed to take forever for the door to unlock, though it was only a few seconds. Once he heard a click he quickly opened the door and threw himself through before the redead behind him could try another scream.

"There's a barrier here. The redeads can't follow us." Navi said, much to Link's relief.

Calmly Link shut the door and proceeded deeper into the chamber. Unlike the others there were two torches lighting the room on a high platform. Link climbed the stairs and saw the large monument at the rear of the platform. The Monument was made of aged granite and contained an inscription.

"This poem is dedicated to the departed members of the Royal family.

"The rising sun will eventually set. A newborns life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun… Give peaceful rest to the living dead.

"By the grace of the gods may the departed members of the royal family rest in peace."

It was the first comforting thing Link had seen in the entire tomb.

"Link, look!" Navi flew to the bottom of the monument where something had been etched: a small music score and what appeared to be a note.

"Keep the Sun's song in your heart. Where restless souls wonder where they don't belong bring them rest with the Sun's Song."

This must be what Flat was talking about!" Navi said excitedly.

Link took out his ocarina. It was a simple melody so it did not take him long to master it.

As he played the chamber seemed to brighten. The song seemed to have brought the sun's rays into the dark tomb.

"It has been a long time since I have seen the sun's rays. I thank you."

Surprised Link turned. He faced a ghost, though not like the poe before. It was the size of a regular man. The ghost looked old, wearing a green tunic and a golden crown.

"Oh hero chosen by the gods; This is not a place for the living. I shall return you to the surface."

Before he could say anything a blue light surrounded Link and lifted him up. The same thing had happened in the Deku Tree.

"Once again I thank you for the light, but this place is reserved for the dead. Please do not come to this chamber again," The ghost said as Link's sight was enveloped in blue.

When Link could see again he found himself near the front of the cemetery. It was still dark out but the first signs of dawn's light could be seen on the horizon.

"That was strange…." Link commented as he stepped out of the circle.

"'Strange' was the least of it." Navi commented. "Didn't you think that ghost looked a little like you?"

Link turned. "What? No way! Besides, I'm a Kokiri, we don't become old men!"

Link walked towards the cemetery gates. "Come on! Let's go find someplace to eat. I'm starving!" He said before starting to run.

"Wait up!" Navy yelled flying after him.

…..

Version 1 notes

This was an experimental piece for me. I've always been intrigued by Kakariko graveyard and the royal tomb in particular. It's such a dark setting yet it is associated with the royal family. Right behind it is the shadow temple, perhaps the creepiest place in the game, yet it is associated with the sages.

I decided to approach these topics through the eyes of young Link. A child who shows no fear of battle or death. A boy who is led by forces greater than he can understand, as is Zelda, the architect of his misadventure, well intended as it was.

I hope you enjoyed this piece. If it's popular I might consider writing more. In any case I hope you will share this and leave your thoughts in the reviews

Thanks

-Gedaemon

Version 2 notes

I decided to come back to this for Halloween, both to see if I could improve it and to see how much I've improved since I wrote it. The biggest thing I noticed is the terrible job I did editing it the first time. Other than that it wasn't too bad. There were a few sentences that were worth rephrasing but not much. I might write it slightly differently if I did a total rewrite but there are not many glaring problems with this.

It's kind of a pity that Zelda fanfiction isn't more popular, and that people don't explore all the religious and sometimes macabre themes scattered throughout the games. I mean there is a grave yard in every game and usually some sort of ghost level.

For those concerned about my other fanfiction or my web novel, new chapters are in the works. I've had to put the fanfic aside to work on a few professional pieces but I am trying to find the time to finish it.

Anyway, happy Halloween, I hope you have a good time and enjoyed revisiting this with me.

-Gedaemon


End file.
